


Just Keep the Aloe Vera Coming (Jack Barakat/You/Alex Gaskarth)

by AMelancholySunshine



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: F/M, Florida, Multi, Photos, Polyramous Relationship, Sunburns, Text Message as Conversation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine
Summary: When you come down with a bad case of excessive sunburns from a day spent at a Floridian beach,  your boyfriends, Alex and Jack, try their best to make you feel better in their own way.Based on this photo: https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/612036350874648576/just-keep-the-aloe-vera-coming-jack
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/You, Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth/You, Jack Barakat/You
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bandom Fanfiction





	Just Keep the Aloe Vera Coming (Jack Barakat/You/Alex Gaskarth)

_"(Y/N), WASSUP! It's us! Call ID who?_

_Sorry for the poor Budweiser and Blink references. Jet lag does weird,_ weird _things to the human body and mind._

_Anyway, we just heard from your dad that your trip to Florida isn't going off to a super good start. Apparently, while you were at the beach today, the sun got the best of your skin and "you feel like a burned toast.” He also says you feel all yucky and probably won't go to bed without taking two pain relievers._

_Neither of us have particularly fair skin like you do, especially Lebanese Prince over here, who has the skin of a well-polished olive, so we can't really relate to your situation._

_We sympathize with you, though because we know that it sucks and because your skin is so scorched, every one of your body movements hurts and getting up from a comfortable position feels like absolute hell._

_We can't be there to physically comfort you because, as you know, we're in London this week, but rest assured, if we could, being the good boyfriends that we are, we'd fly right over to run you a soothing aloe bath, cater to your every need, watch bad daytime television with you and cuddle, but only when you feel better, obviously, because more skin-to-skin contact is the_ last _you need!_

_As an alternative, we leave you this amazing selfie of us that is just boasting with positive vibes. Also, we'd like to send you a care package._

_The thing is, we're a bit clueless as what to put in a burned skin care package. The biggest bottle that we found of aloe vera is 128 ounces, but what if you need more? Should we get you two?_

_That doesn't seem like it's enough, though. What else could we put? A blanket? A massager? Flowers? Snacks? Chocolate? Help us out, here, (Y/N)!_

_On second thought, we'll just ask your dad because having been married to your mom for 30 years, we're pretty sure he knows a thing or two about random acts of affection. Plus, if you know what in it, won't it ruin the surprise?_

_Could you warn him that we'll be calling him when we're free, and at the same time, we'll ask him for the address of where you're staying?_

_We love you very much, "burned toast,” and we hope you feel better soon._

_Jack and Lex_

_"What would I do without them?"_ you mutter to yourself in appreciation, then smile in the direction of your dad sleeping in the adjoining Queen bed, as well as the photo attachment, which by its contents, clearly fulfilled its intent of transferring positive energy. That is, where your sunglasses-clad boyfriends were stuck in a United Kingdom parking lot, the older in the back left, half-smiling while doing the peace sign, the younger, in the right front, sporting an open-mouthed and teethed grin,

First capturing a shot illustrating your current situation, namely the pack of frozen Ramen Noodles acting as a makeshift ice pack and cloth haphazardly tied around your knee, which had been the worst victim of the sun, the thinness of your pineapple pajama shorts, conveying that even that felt constricting to your skin and a stilt of a ''Law and Order: SUV'' rerun playing on the television, you then send it to the boys, captioning it _"I don't care what you send me. Just keep the aloe vera coming."_

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago, while I was in Florida, I suddenly got the urge to write a Jalex polyramous smut, but since I'm too critical of my writing to write such detail, this oneshot came out instead. It's in part inspired by the Jalex photo, but mostly on on my recent experience with sunburns( exactly like Reader's). That being said, I figured, why not combine the two and make a oneshot? have to say, I'm actually quite content with the way it turned out.
> 
> As usual, bookmarks, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
